Urgent: One Missing Hair Tie
by audibly.austen
Summary: Hermione Granger is in desperate need of her lost hair tie.


I've always liked the IM-ing approach to fanfics. How do you think I did? :) Oh, and yes, the hair tie thing's silly. But so am I!

* * *

_New comment from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:30_

**URGENT!** Has anyone seen my hair tie?! I keep breaking them and the one I wore yesterday is the only one I have left!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:31_

Sorry, mione, I don't see it in my dorm

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:32_

Thanks anyway, Ginny.

_Comment reply from: _Parvati Patil

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:32_

Were else wer u last nite? mayb it fell off somewhere

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:33_

Great Hall, Head Girl's bathroom, dorm. I'll go check in the bathroom now.

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:34_

hey, I thought you went to the library too, 21:30-ish

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:35_

Oh, um, yeah, I forgot. Thanks, Harry.

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:37_

whats a hair tiy

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:37_

It's a round stretchy thing girls use to put their hair up with

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:37_

Oh

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:38_

It's not in the bathroom!

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:39_

Just checked great hall, not there either

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:40_

Drat!

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41_

Why don't you just leave your hair down?

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41_

why does he always show up?!

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:41_

You know all too well what happens when I leave it down, judging by your constant "bush," "roadkill," and "tornado" comments. And what do you mean, Harry?

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:42_

I haven't said anything like that in at least a week! I'm appalled, Granger!

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:43_

He just keeps popping up! The other day, I was going to ask you for some hw help, but before I could reach the library, he comes prancing out looking all hoity-toity and snobbish. Yesterday, I was going to the Quidditch field, but he was already on the pitch, flying really annoyingly slowly with someone on his broom, so of course I couldn't practice. And even this morning on the way to the great hall, he was just THERE, grabbing two plates of food. I mean, two plates! Who eats two plates of food?!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:44_

Um, Harry, are you feeling alright?

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:44_

yes, why?

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:45_

no reason. why would you be so annoyed by malfoy, tho?

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:45_

cuz he's malfoy. Plus, how am I supposed to get into the library without passing him if he's walking out of it? and how am I supposed to use the Quidditch pitch when there's a slytherin on it? And why was the eating two plates of food?!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:46_

O.o this is starting to sound like your 6th yr all over again

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:47_

Found the hair tie. In the library – nonfiction world history section.

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:48_

I LOVE YOU! Thanks so much!

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49_

Hold on, LOVE?!

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49_

hermione! whats wrong with u?!

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:49_

You guys, it's just a phrase!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:50_

U must be awfully close to malfoy to be using that phrase…

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:50_

Just a phrase?

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:51_

Oh, drat.

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:52_

what's that supposed to mean?

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:52_

yeah, whats that supposed to mean?

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:53_

Nothing! "I love you" can be used as a silly, relatively meaningless phrase to indicate one's gratefulness to another person without seriously implying romantic love.

_Comment reply from:_ Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:54_

if u say so mione…

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:54_

Ok, mione

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:55_

Really, Granger? "A silly, relatively meaningless phrase?" "Without seriously implying love?" Is that all "I love you" really means to you? I understand that you don't want to inform your friends of our apparently compromising situation, but telling the world that the phrase "I love you" means nothing is a bit much!

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:55_

That's not what I meant! I meant that when someone says "I love you" in a joking manner, they don't really mean it, but when someone does say it and mean it, they mean it…argh! I was just trying to cover up, okay? I'm still not ready to tell everyone!

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:56_

Oh, really? We've been talking about this for weeks, Granger! You said you'd be ready soon! You said you'd tell them this week! All of a sudden you're freaking out and backing away and saying that "I love you" means nothing!

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:56_

It doesn't mean nothing, it means everything! Every time I've said it to you, I've meant it! Stop being all up in arms about this! I was going to tell them! Today, actually! I just got scared, okay? Scared of their reactions. You know how I feel about this!

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:57_

Well, I thought I did! Until you threw love out the window!

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:58_

ARGH! I didn't! I. Love. You.

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 7:59_

I love you too, Hermione.

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:00_

I've got an extra plate of breakfast and a hair tie down here, if you want them.

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:00_

I'll be down in a moment.

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01_

Um, excuse me? SOMEONE OWES ME AN EXPLANATION HERE!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01_

I can't believe this! U actually snagged the sexy ferret?! Why didn't u tell me mione?!

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:01_

WHAT?! mione im so confused! u&ferret…no, this doesnt make sense! u were just joking rite mione?

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:02_

sexy ferret?! what's gotten into u ginny! And I agree ron this makes no sense!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:02_

Don't u guys get it?! mione&malfoy have been secretly dating! Malfoy was probably visiting mione in the library when u saw him, harry, and the person on the back of his broom yesterday must have been mione as well! And obviously malfoy grabbed two plates of brkfst today to give one to mione. And when mione tried to cover up that she went to the library l8 last night, its cuz she was snogging malfoy!

_Comment reply from: _Harry Potter

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:03_

That's absolutely disgusting and cant b tru, I wont beleiv it!

_Comment reply from: _Ron Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:03_

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:04_

Mione, tell us if im right! r u &ferret dating?!

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:06_

mione?

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:08_

miiiiiiione?

_Comment reply from:_ Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:09_

haha sry ginnny I was distrachtted. And, um well…that's all pretty much true.

_Comment reply from: _Ginny Weasley

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:09_

Distracted, huh? I was soooo right! U spelled a bunch of things wrong, did u notice?

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10_

Oh woops haha I did

_Comment reply from: _Draco Malfoy

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10_

Just snogged her senseless

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10_

Shut up.

_Comment reply from: _Hermione Granger

_Posted on 8 Dec., 1999, 8:10_

hand me that hair tie, will you draco?

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Please let me know! I just came back from a grueling D.C. trip (tromping around in the snow is not my thing) and I'm desperate for some serious pampering. Although _Sense&Sensibility _and a lavender&chamomile-scented bath are waiting, some reviews would totally complete the pampering experience. ;)


End file.
